


Nothing ever lasts forever

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Series: Hard Truths [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, a second fucking part, oh fuck here i go, why has noone stopped me yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be yourself - everyone else is taken"...</p><p>For Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, there has never been a more dangerous saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde have had a rough week.

 

First, they've had to handle a maniac's prison escape, which only turned out to be the kindest deed they had come across in a long time.

 

Then, they've had to face their interspecies friendship's implications head-on, by making Nick meet Judy's parents in Bunny Burrow.

 

On the way back to Zootopia, only the next day, they are caught in a train explosion, targets of an assassination attempt.

 

Then they get a odd message from a stranger, who asks to meet them at a very chic restaurant in Tundratown, and gives them a important and confidential mission.

 

And now they are being sedated.

 

_

What a glorious week indeed.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little teaser, which will also be an introduction when chapter one is published.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you see him anywhere?” Judy asked.  
“Nope.” the fox replied.

Judy and Nick were standing outside the Central Station, where Jack Savage had asked to meet them. But they were not met with much success. Turns out it's not that easy to find a rabbit amidst a crowd of mammals of all sizes all over the place going in all directions.

“A striped rabbit, come on, how often do you see something like that.” Nick said.

Suddenly, Nick's phone rang. He had gotten a message from an unknown number. _The black Lamboarghini._

They looked around... and Nick gasped.

He found it. There, in the parking lot.

The sleek, majestic, black sportscar. 

“I want to be a spy, now.” Nick said, eyes sparkling in awe.  
“First we need to stay alive, Slick Nick.” Judy said, nudging him. “Come on.”

They jogged up to the car, and Nick had to stop himself from drooling. He'd always loved sportscars. Sadly, these things were way too far out of his financial reach.

When they got into the car, they were greeted by a familiar deep voice.

“Hello. Glad you made it. Fasten your seatbelts.”

They both obliged, and as soon they secured their belts with a click...

Two quiet 'pew's.

“Forgive me.”

That's all they could register before falling asleep. 

That, and the feeling of a needle in their arm.

Jack put away his needle gun with a sigh. He locked the cardoors, and turned on the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the street, he pushed a button on his watch.

“ _Aye_.”  
“I got them.”  
“ _Grand_.”

 

Judy groaned. She tried to open her eyes. It was bright. She closed them again.

…

Then they snapped open.

She was laying in a wide bed. She propped herself on her elbows and looked around. 

A big room, white walls, a wide flat TV screen, a tall white wardrobe, and a table and chairs... It looked like a very luxurious five-star hotel room. She looked out of the big windows... and she saw the sea. The vast, blue sea, as far as she could see...

There was a groan. She turned her gaze to where the sound had come from, and saw that there was another bed on the other side of the room... and someone had just woken up after sleeping on it. He sat up. Judy noticed he was a black fox. He looked around, and when his gaze came across Judy's, he stopped moving. Their eyes widened.

“...Nick?”  
“...Judy?”

They both jumped out of their beds, and ran to each other, colliding in a tight hug. 

“Nick... Why is your fur black?”  
“Why is yours yellow?”

Judy looked at her paws... they were covered in yellow fur, instead of gray...

Before they could answer each other, there was the sound of a door opening. They both turned to the far end of the room, where the sound had come from. Jack had just walked into the room.

“You're finally awake.”

They watched as he walked up to the table, pulled a chair and sat down, crossing his legs.

“Take a seat.” he said, gesturing to the other chairs.

Nick's expression switched from a confused wide-eyed stare, to an angry frown. He slowly stood up, and walked to a chair, not breaking eye contact with the rabbit, Judy following close behind him.

“Now. You must have a lot of questions.”

Nick leaned in.

“I'll start.” he said. “Can you give me a single reason I shouldn't bite your face off right this second?”  
“I think I've told you the answer to that already.” Jack replied, calmly.

Nick huffed.

“Jack... where are we?” Judy asked.  
“You are in the Little Peace of Heaven hotel in Miamice.”

Judy blinked.

“Miamice? But... That's--”  
“A hundred and sixty-five miles away from Zootopia, yes.”

Nick and Judy looked at each other.

“...Why?”  
“You're on holiday.” Jack replied.  
“'Holiday'?!” Nick shouted, startling Judy.  
“Yes.” the rabbit replied, staying calm.

Nick stood up. 

“What the fuck do you mean, 'holiday'?! You sent us a message telling us we are in grave danger, we come to meet you, and you put us to sleep and take us to Miamice without us having a say in the matter, and you call it a fucking 'HOLIDAY'?!”  
“Nick, please calm down...” Judy said.

Jack sat in silence, while Nick was still on his feet, breathing hard through clenched teeth.

“You two are indeed on holiday. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, however, for their safety, have gone missing.”

Judy blinked again.

“...What do you mean?” she asked.

Jack took a breath.

“Your names are Miss Sarah Ambers, and Mister Todd Brooks, a couple of old friends from Zubai. You have come to Miamice on holiday, to take a break from your jobs as psychotherapists.” 

He leaned in.

“I need your help to protect Hopps and Wilde. And right now, the only thing I need you to do...”

He smiled.

“...is enjoy your vacation.”

Nick and Judy sat in silence. Jack was smiling, and Judy could tell it was meant to be reassuring; but her expression didn't change from the obviously worried look. Nick was only staring into space, seeming lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at Jack, and leaned in.

“Are we...”

He stopped.

“...Are they safe?”  
“For the time being, yes.” Jack replied, nodding. 

Nick leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, sighing. Judy looked at him, and when he noticed, he grabbed her paw, and smiled. As she smiled back, Jack stood up.

“Now then. Miss Ambers, Mister Brooks. I have booked a table at the hotel restaurant tonight at nineteen o'clock. Enjoy your evening.”  
“Thank you.” Judy said, softly.

He took a slight bow, and walked to the exit, leaving the key to the room on the table.

Judy stood up, and walked to the window. 

“...It's pretty.” she said.

The beautiful blue sea... 

Because Judy grew up in the Bunny Burrow countrylands, mostly buried in books about everything police-related ever, and then spent long years at the Police Academy, she never really had the chance to go to the seaside. It was never really on her mind, either, except when she stumbled across pictures in the few magazines she read, or in celebrities' FurBook posts, but pictures are never like the real deal. A real view of the seaside landscape, with its turquoise waters, tall waves and white sandy beaches, was way better than any picture she had ever seen.

Nick walked up to stand beside her.

“Yeah.” 

Nick had never gone to the beach either. He knew just enough about swimming to survive the fall from Cliffside's drainage pipe straight down a waterfall. He was always too busy hustlin' his daily two-hundred bucks.

“I've never actually come to Miamice. So this is pretty exciting.” he said.

Judy chuckled, and nudged him with her elbow.

“Don't forget why we're here.” she said.  
“I'm not forgetting, remember we only need to enjoy ourselves for now.”

He looked down at the now yellow furred bunny.

“Do you think you know how to do that, _Sarah_?”  
“Better than you think, _Todd_.”

They both softly laughed, and continued admiring the view.

“I can still call you Carrots, right?”  
“I don't see how I could stop you.”  
“Heh.”

He put an arm around her shoulders.

“Yellow Carrots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, boy.
> 
> I loved the idea of dying their fur another color.
> 
> So I made that be a thing.
> 
> That's a thing now.
> 
> Sarah Ambers and Todd Brooks.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a refreshing shower, Nick was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel around his shoulders. 

“...I think I could get used to this.”  
“Used to what?” Judy asked. She had already showered (“That fur-dye IS waterproof!”), and was picking out an outfit.

While they were inspecting everything in their hotel room, they had discovered the wardrobe had been filled with lots of different classy outfits for both of them, that fit them like a glove. _Creepy_ , Judy had said.

“This fur color. Black fits me pretty well, don't you think?”

He turned and took all sorts of poses. “I'm so handsome.”

Judy giggled.

“Get a room with that reflection of yours.”

Something clicked in Nick's mind. He looked down. Then he realized that even his most private parts had been dyed. Which meant that _he was fondled in his sleep_. He shuddered.

He dried his fur, and walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel around his waist with a paw. Judy turned to look him up and down.

“Hello there, foxy.” she said, with a smirk.  
“Ugh. How dare you.” he replied, wincing at the pun.

He glanced into the wardrobe, and took the first pair of boxers he found. When he realized what the next step was, he glanced at Judy. She blushed, and he smirked. He started slowly walking back to the bathroom.

“Excuse me, while I go put on these boxers and--” 

He dropped his towel, exposing his lower back. Judy blushed furiously. 

“Ooooh, nooo, I dropped my towel!” he said, bringing both his paws to his cheeks. “I am now completely indecent! Whatever shall I do?” 

He raised a finger. 

“Oh, I know!”

Judy tried to look away. Why couldn't she look away. She wanted to look away. _Why wouldn't her head turn away, goddammit._

“I will just beeeend...” his tail was now swishing around above him. “...over, and pick it up...”

He straightened, and wrapped it back around his waist.

“There we go.”

He turned to look at Judy, who was now crimson. He chuckled, and walked to the bathroom.

“You're such an idiot.” she muttered.

 

“Should I go for the red shirt? Or the black one?”

Nick was not used to be able to choose from so many different outfits that weren't hawaaian shirts and baggy pants. The first time he ever wore a tux was actually when Savage invited them for dinner at the Great Glacier. But that didn't change the fact that he liked the two of those too much to decide on only one.

“Honestly, you'd look good in both.”

Judy had already chosen her dress. Short, purple, simple, pretty. She was laying on the bed, going through her phone. It had a new SIM card, which meant that noone would be able to contact her. Two contacts were already put in the contacts list: _Todd Brooks_ , and _Johnny Bunson_ , which Judy assumed was only a fake name Jack had put in.

“You're not helping, Carrots.”  
“Then take the red shirt.” she said, rolling her eyes.  
“But I like the black one too, though...”  
“Ugh, Nick, come on. Jack is probably already waiting for us.” she said, getting up.  
“Fine, fine, I'll take the red one.”

He slipped on the shirt, and buttoned it up, looking in the mirror. He turned to Judy.

“How do I look?”  
“Dashing.” she said with a smile. “Come on.”  
“Right behind you.”

 

As they made their way to the elevator, they looked all around them, taking in the sight of the hotel they were staying at. Carpeted floors, fancy furniture... It was definitely a hotel for mammals under the size of a wolf.

“I think I like this place.” _Todd_ said.

When the doors opened, they stepped out and walked through the hotel lobby, towards the restaurant.  
A red fox and a beige bunny greeted them with a smile as they walked up.

“Good evening, your names please.” he said.  
“Ambers and Brooks.” _Sarah_ replied.

The fox ran his paw across his logbook.

“Ah, yes.”

He turned to his rabbit colleague.

“Table fifteen.” he said.  
“This way, please.” the bunny said, gesturing for _Sarah_ and _Todd_ to follow.

As they were led to their table, _Todd_ nudged _Sarah_ with his elbow. She looked up at him, and he gestured to the rabbit waitress, then to the fox they were walking away from, then gave a thumbs up with a smile. _Sarah_ giggled and nodded. The waitress stopped as they reached a table where a familiar looking bunny in a black suit with a white bow-tie was waiting.

“Here you are. Please take your seats, I'll be with you shortly.” she said.  
“Thank you.” _Sarah_ said, with a smile.

The waitress smiled back, and turned to leave. Jack stood up.

“Good evening, Miss Ambers.” Jack said, holding out his paw, and kissing the back of _Sarah_ 's paw when she took it.  
“Good evening, Mister Savage.” she replied.  
“Mister Brooks.” he said, smiling wide and holding out his paw towards _Todd_.  
“Nice to see you.” he replied as they shook paws.  
“Now then, have a seat.”

He sat down, and lifted a glass of white wine.

“Cheers.”

 _Sarah_ and _Todd_ picked up their glasses, lifted them in Jack's direction, then clinked them together.  
When they took a sip, _Sarah_ 's eyes widened.

“Wow, this is really good!” she said. “What wine is that?”  
“A personal favorite of mine.” Jack replied, nodding. “ _Sauternes_ two thousand and six, _Château Rat-Beau Promis_.”  
“What kind of name is that.” _Todd_ mumbled to himself.  
“Are you two enjoying your vacation?” Jack asked.  
“Yes, this hotel is really nice.” _Sarah_ replied.  
“Meh.” _Todd_ said with an exaggerated unsastisfied paw gesture.

Jack chuckled.

“Good to know.”

There was a pause, during which _Sarah_ took another swig from her glass. Then Jack leaned in.

“I have some things to tell you.” he said, in a deeper voice.

He gestured for _Sarah_ and _Todd_ to lean closer.

“First of all, Miss Hopps and Mister Wilde are still safe. Second...”

He paused.

“ _Surgimus, ubi omnes insaniunt_. I don't believe that sentence makes any sense to you.”

The couple slowly shook their heads.

“ _She_ said it, back in the prison...” _Todd_ recalled.  
“What does it mean?” _Sarah_ asked.  
“'We rise when all go mad'.” 

_Todd_ turned to _Sarah_.

“...Why would she say that to us?” she asked.  
“I believe it must have been a warning. Or a hint.”  
“...Warning about what?” _Todd_ asked.

Jack looked around, then took a deep breath.

“Do you remember what I've told you about Bellwether's ideology?”  
“...She feared predators.” _Sarah_ began.  
“...Fear that turned into hate.” _Todd_ continued.  
“And she was seen as a leader by the ones who shared her ideas of blind hatred.” _Sarah_ said.

Jack nodded.

“She pulled at the strings in the puppet show that divided Zootopia, and, without you, would have plunged it in a clash of ideas, which could have led to all-out civil war.”

He leaned in. 

“ _Surgimus, ubi omnes insaniunt_. 'We rise when all go mad'.”

 _Sarah_ and _Todd_ 's eyes widened, and Jack leaned in.

“But what if she herself was only a puppet? A puppet who cut her strings when she told you those words?”

 _Todd_ leaned in.

“...But who was pulling them?”

Jack stared for a second, before answering.

“Your worst nightmare, Mister Brooks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS AGAIN


End file.
